maydaymysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Apr 30th, 2010
The May Day 2010 advert was a large full page advert. Its leitmotiv is "Es war ein wunderlicher kreig." which translates as "it was a strange battle". It is from Christ lag in Todes Banden, which is based on a hymn by Luther. Beneath this there something similar in appearance to a compass rose, with what appears to be a cemetery or vineyard on the 'east' point, and a pig's carcass on the west point. The compass rose is composed of four concentric circles. In the outermost circle appears "ΔΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΔΟΞΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΠΑΤΡΟΣ" which translates as "By the glory of the father" and is from Romans 6:4. The text is orientated about the north point of the compass rose. Inside the next circle is the quote "For victory over all visable is as it appears in the advert and invisible enemies", which is attributed in Cyrillic text. The quote is from Ivan the Terrible, and the Cyrillic text reads Ivan Grozny. The text is again orientated about the north point. Within the next circle are the names Cromwell, Luther, Gustavus Adolphus and Calvin. Cromwell is in the north-west position, Luther the north-east, Calvin the south-west and Gustavus Adolphus takes up the remainder. In the final circle is the Hebrew יחוח, meaning YAHWEH. Beneath this is a row of 12, five-pointed stars inside a horizontal curly bracket. Under that is the quote "God in whose hands are all our days and ways, did cast into my hand a book of Martin Luther, his commentary on Galatians... I found my condition in his experience." This is from John Bunyan's book Grace Abounding to the Chief of Sinners. This is again in a horizontal curly bracket. Under this is the usual text about the arrangement of that year's celebration of the anniversary of the Confessio Augustana. This text refers to the May 1st, 1989 advert. This texts also refers to many recurring names and places, such as The Asylum Choir, The Hotel California and The Pelagian Devils. The text is followed by Smiley Guy, who has four hairs, and another horizontal curly bracket. The final section of the advert is composed of a number of images and maps. In the bottom left corner is a screenprint from Google Maps of an area of Dallas, Texas. It has various location markers on it. To the right of this is an five-pointed star with an exclamation mark below it. Beneath and to the right of the punctuation marks is a map of bus stops along the strip in Las Vegas, which appeared to be obsolete even when the advert was published. Above and to the right of the the bus stop map is a photograph of the German Bundestag building, which houses the German parliament. Below and to the right of the Bundestag photograph is a photograph of large vats inside a building. It has been suggested that these vats are for purposes concerning wine, or heavy water. Above the vats photograph are outline maps of South Africa and Australia with dots at Cape Town and Melbourne respectively. The map of South Africa has a large asterisk symbol on it, and Australia a large hash symbol. Recurrences People and Groups *Luther *Calvin *Cromwell *Gustavus Adolphus *Yaweh *John Bunyan *The Orphanage *The Asylum Choir *Endecott *Matthew Parker *Thomas Bradwardine *Peggy Dow *Jenny Geddes *Chemnitz *Winthrop *The Pelagian Devils Places *The Hotel California *Foster's Wharf *Dallas *Las Vegas *Australia *South Africa *Melbourne *Cape Town References to Other Adverts *May 1st, 1989 category:Adverts